


You Deserve to be Happy

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Jung Noots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	

They’d been over this several times. They would ask Pbg if he could talk and then hint that they liked him. It was as simple as reading a book in a language you’d never seen before. 

“Are you sure he even likes me, Tina?” Dirk ran a hand through their hair, pouting at the upside down view of the female. 

“Yes. Look, I’ve subtly asked and he seemed very interested. Pbg likes you a lot, Dirk.” She closed her sketch book, laughing softly as Dirk struggled to get into an upright position again. 

“Well, what about Caddy? Do you think he’s okay with me dating one of his friends? I mean...we didn’t break up that long ago. What if he thinks I’m moving on too fast?”

“First of all,” Tina stood up to offer a hand to the other, “it’s been three months since you broke up. Second, you broke up with him because you were starting to have feelings for someone. Third, I know you still hold Caddy very close to your heart and I know you value what he thinks a lot, but that shouldn’t stop you from finding happiness. Fourth, he’s seen the way you light up at the mere mention of Pbg. He’d have to accept it either way.”

“Yeah but-”

“No buts. Only butts. Seriously though, you really like Pbg and a past relationship shouldn’t prevent you from possibly falling in love again.” They huffed, crossing their arms over the chest.

“Well what if...what if it bothers him that I still dress like a girl but live in the guys dorm.”

“I don’t care if he’s Jeff’s friend, I will fight him if he hurts you.”

“Do I need to remind you that I am not the best person.” Tina smiled at them, lightly punching their arm. 

“Do I need to remind you that you’re trying to fix things. You’re making an effort, Dirk. That’s all we ask for.” There was a small overlapped beep as their phones went off at the same time. 

Peebs: [Meet at the soccer field?]

You: [k.]

“Pb texted. Who texted you?” They bent down to grab their jacket off the floor and placed their phone between their thighs so they could pull their jacket on. 

“Jeff said that Pbg is freaking out. Apparently he’s nervous about you two meeting up.”

“Is that bad?”

“It’s the good kind of nervous, you nerd.” Tina sat back down, reopening her sketch book.

“I’ll see you later? Maybe you can come with me as I switch to the female dorm? I had Caddy come with me a few days ago as I talked to the office about. Just a matter of moving now.”

“Really? I’m honored you asked me!” Dirk bent down to give her a quick hug before walking out of the room with a weak smile. Everything was going to be fine. Everything had to be fine. Upside: You get a boyfriend. Downside: You make an idiot of yourself and get your heart broken. Dirk flinched as their phone chimed.

Tiny Friend: [you got this. I believe in you! <3]

A small laugh left them as they placed their phone back into their pocket. Someone was already on the soccer field, sitting up in the bleachers. Hopefully it was Pbg. 

“Yo?” Dirk offered a small wave and rocked back on their heels. 

“Dirk!” Definitely Pbg. 

“Me?”

“You.”

“And you.”

“Me?”

“Definitely you.” They giggled a little as he cheeks turned a light shade of red. “You're cute.” Wait. Oh god they said that to his face. 

“W-well. So are you.” Dirk’s face burned, blush spreading to their ears and down their chest. “Y-you look cute in...in your dress.”

“Well um. Tina picked it out for me. S-said you might like it.”

“Well, obviously. It's you.”

“Peebs. Shut up oh my god. My heart might rip from chest.”

“Sorry?”

“No no. You're fine. I just….well you know...I maybe sorta kinda maybe like you a lot maybe sorta.” The silence was dragging on. It was suffocating. This grin broke out on his face, making their stomachs fill with butterflies until they thought they might actually vomit butterflies. The smaller let out a small squeak as they were hugged close.

“I like you too. I-I like you a lot.”

“So...are we a...you know...a thing.”

“Please.” Dirk smiled up at him, standing on their toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Everything was wonderful and they couldn’t wait to tell Tina.


End file.
